


i want you to want me

by smellbig



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Someone stop me, its basically a cliche(tm), there's literally no point for this but lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellbig/pseuds/smellbig
Summary: "I've never seen that dress before.”“I've been saving it for a special occasion.”Waverly blushed. “Special?”“With you, yes, always.”





	i want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic was definitely not inspired by the fact I saw Cheap Trick live last night,,,anyways enjoy this completely unnecessary and overly fluffy unbeta'd fic.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ smellbig

“Nic, your uniform is on the door when you're ready,” Waverly called, peeking her head into the humid bathroom.

“Oh my god,” Nicole’s voice sounded from inside the shower as she turned the water off. Her voice grew clearer as the room got quieter. “You're a lifesaver, babe.”

Waverly smiled, keeping her position half-in-half-out of the room as her girlfriend stepped out of the shower. “I try,” she replied, keeping a smirk on her face as Nicole shyly grabbed a towel. The redhead stepped closer and gave Waverly a quick kiss on the lips. “Invite me to join you next time.”

Nicole dried off hastily, throwing on a bra and underwear, dutifully ignoring Waverly’s tempting gaze. “I would have, except somebody already made me late for work once this week.”

“I’m sure Nedley can excuse it when you look as cute as you do in the morning.”

“When I’m late, Nedley’s usually the last thing on my mind.” Nicole winked as she pulled on her pants. “And besides, I like what I do.”

Waverly walked into the bathroom fully and around Nicole, giving her a playful tap on the butt as she did. “Me too,” she said, her eyes grazing the woman in front of her. “Oh, hey, we’re still on for tonight, right? You made the reservation?”

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. 6:30 at Purgatory’s finest five-star restaurant.”

“Three-star everywhere else in the world,” the other girl interjected.

“I'll pick you up from the Homestead around 6:00, sound good?” Waverly rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. “What?”

“In the cruiser?”

She laughed. “We’ll see. Text me if anything changes.” Fixing her belt around her waist, Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly again. She moved to pull away but staggered forward as the other girl pushed deeper. Nicole stabilized herself on the door trim, then slowly removed Waverly’s hands from her hips, entangling their fingers. “Work. Job. Late already.”

“Fine,” Waverly said, feigning discontent. “Go put bread on the table.”

“Only for you would I go to work each day to listen to Officer Sawyer tell the same coffee puns she tells every day.”

The smaller woman leaned up on her toes to place the baseball cap with the Purgatory Police Department logo on the crest of Nicole’s head. “Well, you don't want to miss that, do you, _Deputy Sheriff_?”

-

“Waverly,” Nicole finally managed, looking her girlfriend up and down. The black cocktail dress Waverly was wearing flowed over her torso just right, stopping just short of her knees in a ruffled flourish. “You look marvelous.”

She looked down as she took Nicole’s hand and shut the door to the Homestead behind her. “I could say the same about you. I've never seen that dress before.”

Nicole was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her frame tightly. “I've been saving it for a special occasion.”

Waverly blushed. “Special?”

“With you, yes, always.”

-

“I think it's the next right up here, Nic.”

She nodded, her eyes narrowing as she stared intently at the road in front of her. As they approached the intersection, Nicole didn't turn the blinker on, unusual for her. “Babe.” A smirk grew on Nicole’s face but Waverly didn't see. “Here, babe.”

A few seconds later, Waverly spoke up again, her voice sounding nervous. “You missed the street for the restaurant.”

“No, I didn't,” the cop replied.

“Yeah, you did. We just passed Chestnut Street; McCloskey’s Restaurant is on Chestnut.”

“We're not going to McCloskey’s.”

Waverly began to catch on, her eyes growing wide. “Nicole,” Waverly said, her voice revealing her desperation to learn the plan. “What did you do?”

“You'll see. We're going to somewhere more special than some shitty restaurant in Purgatory, I promise you.”

The smaller girl pressed a hand to her chest, gasping incredulously. “‘Shitty?’ You take that back.”

Nicole couldn't help but laugh at that. “Maybe you're too blind to see, but the backward, little formerly demon-run town we call home is not the most perfect town in the country.”

“You're telling me,” Waverly chuckled in response.

Nicole looked down at the clock on the car stereo. “We've got an hour ride ahead of us, babe, so get comfortable.”

“Ooh, going to the big city, are we?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” She pressed a button on the stereo and Waverly’s favorite Arcade Fire album began to play. “Is this okay?”

Waverly leaned her seat back and turned under her seat belt so she could stare at her chauffeur for the day. “Absolutely wonderful.”

-

As Nicole turned into the parking lot of the Acadia, Waverly gasped. “Baby, you can not be serious.”

“But I am.” Nicole smiled and turned off the car. “I wanted to treat you, and you always talk about wanting to come here and how good the food is supposedly, and-”

“But it's so expensive!”

Nicole shook her head. “Doesn't matter. I'm paying tonight. You get anything you want, okay?”

Waverly sighed. “Fine. I love you.”

Their lips met in a sweet but intimate kiss. “I love you, too. Wait there.” Nicole ran around to Waverly’s side of the cruiser, opening the door and taking her hand. “This way, my lady.”

Blushing, the smaller woman stepped out of the car and entangled her fingers in Nicole’s. Waverly was powerless to the effect Nicole had on her, and in that dress, it took everything in Waverly to not stare. “I'm so lucky,” she whispered as the emotions bubbled up. “You are just so…”

As Waverly struggled to find the words, Nicole squeezed her hand and took a step closer. She tipped Waverly’s chin back and kissed her, deeper this time. She wanted so desperately to tell her to get back in the car so she could make Waverly forget the world around them, but the sounds of the city brought her back.

“Come on, Waves, we're gonna miss our reservation.”

-

Waverly had been right; the food _was_ delicious. Calamari, eggplant parmesan, and decadent fettuccine alfredo filled their stomachs, leaving just enough room for the world-famous cheesecake that was soon going to come out.

“Oh my god, Nicole. This is just...amazing.”

Nicole leaned back as she swallowed the last bite of pasta. “I know. Thank you for suggesting it.”

“Oh please, thank you for taking me.”

Nicole smiled, but inside her heart was pounding from nervousness. In the hidden side pocket of her dress was a small felt box she had been tossing between her fingers for the past hour and a half, waiting for the right time, replaying the same words over and over in her head.

The waiter had told her privately that the dessert would be complimentary for them if tonight turned out to be a success, and that they would bring out a special engagement cheesecake for them as a bonus. Nicole knew her time was running out, and as much as she wanted to just bite the bullet, she was also perfectly content with just brewing her nervousness for the rest of time.

“Are you okay?”

Nicole breathed in sharply. “Hmm? Yeah, oh, yeah I'm great. I just-I…I've been looking for a way for a long time to tell you just how much I love you.”

_Now or never_ , she thought.

“I love you when you're singing me to sleep. Your voice is so beautiful and I can't imagine falling asleep without it. And I love you when you're taking care of Willa, because you're so good with kids, and she couldn't have asked for a better aunt. And I love you when you're working. You're a better detective for Black Badge than some of the detectives at the station. You're so amazing at what you do. I love you, all of you.

“I never thought that the little town of Purgatory, with its three stoplights and tumbleweeds and country bars with old wild west gates as doors, would bring me the best thing to ever happen to me. I never thought Purgatory would gift me with the most talented, amazing, intelligent, beautiful, hilarious woman I could ever imagine. But now I can't think of my life any way else but like this, with you by my side.

“I just want to be with you, forever. You, me, and that crazy town, forever. Please Waverly,” she reached into her pocket, moving from her chair into a kneeling position on the floor, box in hand, “will you make my day, my week, my _forever_ , by being my wife?”

Waverly was already crying, reaching down to take Nicole's blushing cheeks into her hands, kissing her deeply. It was a salty but meaningful kiss, but Nicole was distracted, her heart beating just as fast as it had when she started speaking. The box was still open in her hand, containing a sparkling but simple ring, just as Waverly had told her she wanted.

“Waves,” she said, her voice rough, revealing her nervousness. “Baby, is that a-”

“Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!”

The workers and patrons of the restaurant started to clap around them as Nicole slipped the band onto Waverly’s finger. “Oh my god, oh my god,” Waverly repeated, pulling her fiancée into a hug. “I love you so much.”

-

The cheesecake was delicious - and free, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what you think :') Follow me on tumblr @ smellbig for more news on upcoming fics n such <3


End file.
